1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel provided in an image display device, etc., and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device by which a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc. using a human's finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position with the human's finger or object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected on the contact position is accepted as an input signal.
Applications of the touch screen panel as described above are expanding widely because it can replace an input device that is coupled to and operates the image display device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or the like.
A touch screen panel can be categorized into a resistive type, a photosensitive type or an electrostatic capacitive type.
Among the types of touch screen panels, the electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel utilizes a conductive sensing pattern to sense a change in electrostatic capacitance formed in association with other sensing patterns in the vicinity thereof or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting a touch with a contact position into an electrical signal.
Here, in order to determine the contact position on the contact surface, the sensing pattern includes first sensing patterns (X patterns) formed to be coupled along a first direction, and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) formed to be coupled along a second direction.
The first and second sensing patterns as described above are generally positioned in the same layer. In this case, the sensing patterns positioned in the same X or Y lines are coupled by forming separate coupling patterns through contact holes formed in insulating films thereon. Accordingly, additional masks may be required and the fabrication process thereof may be complicated.
In addition, the touch screen panel is positioned on the display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, etc., and an external light incident on the touch screen panel is reflected by the touch screen panel. Therefore, in order to display a uniform image, it is desirable to reduce the difference in light reflectance over the entire touch screen panel.